The Broken Shower Catalyst
by DreamerofImprobableDreams45
Summary: A broken shower leds to much more than Penny or Sheldon ever expected. Watery-wildness ensues. Rated a strong T for the usual reasons, if you know what I mean! Sheldon/Penny, one-shot.


Hey guys! Hope you're having a great weekend. Thanks in advance for taking the time to give this one a gander. If you don't mind, some feed back would be much appreciated! Thanks!

* * *

Stripping off my disgusting running gear, I switched on the dial for the shower and waited for the the old pipes to start gushing water. I felt gross and sweaty from deciding to go an extra mile on the daily jog, and desperately wanted to get clean before my shift at the ever-lovely Cheesecake Factory in an hour. I hated going to work straight from my run, but if those damn water pipes didn't hurry up, I would have to.

After waiting for a good ten minutes for the shower to start impatiently, I threw a towel around myself and stormed out of the bathroom angrily. I grabbed my cellphone off the table by the door and dialed the number for the super. The call went straight to the slimeball's voicemail, on which I left a furious message accentuated nicely by some _very _colorful language. Not sure what else to do with the clock ticking quickly towards noon, I marched over to the boys apartment across the hall. I banged on the door for a few minutes until Dr. Wackadoodle decided to open up.

"Sheldon." I growled, gripping my towel to keep it from falling.

"Penny." he replied, with equal disdain. He looked down on me. "To what do I owe the displeasure?" he crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "My shower isn't working."

He sniffed. "Obviously, judging by your odor I assume comes from working out." he said, taking a step backwards.

I groaned. "Do you think that you could be helpful for a few minutes? I need some help fixing it." I bit out through my teeth.

He joined his hands behind his back. "I have to meet with a physicist hailing from Norway in one hour. I do have a bit of time on my hands before then. Very well, Penny, I will see what I can do." he said, finally.

I brightened a bit. "Great! Thank you, Sheldon, I really appreciate it." I said, thankfully.

He followed me back into my apartment and through my bedroom to the bathroom, commenting about my 'lack of cleanliness' as he went. I ignored him, and fought the urge to throw him out, comforted only by the fact that he was going to help me get to take a shower.

Once we finally reached the bathroom, he stepped in the shower and took a look. He crouched down and fiddled with the silver dial for a few minutes. His new position gave me a lovely view of his khaki-clad backside, and I couldn't help but stare for a few silent moments. It was a decent sight...

"Unfortunately, none of my degrees include a subsection on the skills of your average handyman. However, in my highly valued opinion, I'd say that this…" he said, gesturing to the dial, "Is broken, or stuck to say the least." He informed me.

My head snapped up when he spoke. I only half-heard what he was saying, but managed to get the gist of it. "Can you unbreak it?" I asked, standing behind him.

He pushed up his sleeves. "Despite the fact that that verb you just used isn't actually a word, I can most certainly try." he said, rolling his eyes at me. "Really, Penny, 'unbreak?" he asked arching an eyebrow.

I groaned again. "Shut-up and fix it." I snapped.

He pushed and tugged for a little while, but nothing really happened. I watched as the muscles in his forearm rippled with effort, yet unfortunately produce no results.

He straightened himself. "Penny I don't think that…" he began, but was cut off by the brute force of the water coming out of the shower head with such intensity, that it nearly knocked Dr. Crazy over.

I screamed, shocked as hell for a minute. But then my brain came back to me and I leapt into action.

I moved to turn off the dial, being doused by the water in the process. The good doctor, having come back to his senses, waded through the growing pool of water to help me. He, too, was throughly drenched. His long-sleeved t-shirt was sticking to his thin body, exposing the small muscle mass he'd been accumulating over the summer.

"Penny, you have to turn it off!' He cried, over the obnoxiously loud sound of the water pulsing through the pipes.

"Well thank you, Captain Obvious!" I shouted back, irritated. I moved to the wall that had the dial attached to it. I grunted as I tried to push the damned thing in the direction which would get it to turn off.

He reached his arms around me, his wet body covering my own. "Try turning it to the left." He said.

I was a bit preoccupied by the fact that I could feel everything, and I mean _everything, _about the physicist. But then I realized he was talking to me, and then I forced myself to come up with a response. "I can't, Sheldon, it's stuck!"

I tried to do what he suggested, but slipped, and began to tumble backwards. I cried out as I fell, unfortunately taking captain of the Wackadoodle team with me. I landed on top of his body, my head on his chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping he hadn't hit his head on the tile and passed out, or worse.

He struggled beneath me. "I'm _fine_, despite your clumsiness." he snapped.

Unluckily for him, his movement caused me to feel something hard pressing against my back. I squirmed and felt the doctor suck in a breath.

"Penny." he whispered.

Feeling a mixture of arousal and awkwardness, I moved to get up. My towel had slipped a bit, and I hastily fixed it before I could give Sheldon Cooper a generous eyeful.

I reached down and offered him my hand. He ignored it, and pushed himself up. He slid again, nearly taking us both down again, but this time I managed to get a grip on him before we could take another fall.

The movement pushed us extremely close, and I became hyper-aware of everything. The way his wet chocolate-colored hair was falling into his navy blue eyes, and the fact that he still hadn't moved his hand from my shoulder despite his self-proclaimed hatred of all things touching.

Without thinking, I reached up and pulled his head down to meet my lips. He remained still, his eyes opened in shock. But as I threw myself into the kiss, he began to return the passion. Soon I'd backed us up against the wall, and had snaked my legs around his hips, drawing him to where I most wanted him. I could tell the feeling of desire was mutual.

The water decided in that perfect moment to shut-off, jarring us both back to reality. He broke away from me, staring at me with wide-eyes.

"Penny…." He said.

"I'm sorry, Sheldon." I said, immediately feeling guilty. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Penny, I…." he started to say something, but the words got lost inside him.

He turned and walked out of the bathroom, leaving me behind; wet and wanting more.

* * *

Well that's that! Thanks for the read, and please review if you especially liked it. Or have some kind of criticism! I take either!

A


End file.
